


My Lovely Kim

by Liana_DS



Category: Super Junior
Genre: lucky fans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukankah semua orang yang memiliki marga Kim memiliki wajah yang rupawan? Tak terkecuali si imut Ryeowook. Review halus yang membangun sangat diterima ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovely Kim

Beberapa anggota Super Junior memilki marga Kim. Pembaca yang merupakan ELF sejati pasti hapal di luar kepala siapa saja mereka. Yup, mereka si cantik Kim Heechul  dengan cermin ajaibnya, Kim Jongwoon si suara emas, Kim Youngwoon yang gagah dan kuat, Kim Ryeowook mungil yang pandai memasak, dan Kim Kibum yang sedingin es, tetapi senyum mautnya mampu mencairkan hati para gadis muda (yang tua juga sih).

Di antara para anggota dengan marga Kim, siapa yang menurut kalian memiliki fans terbanyak? Abaikan data statistik yang ada di berbagai _website_ ELF. Tunggu. Mungkin harus diganti pertanyaannya: siapa yang menurut kalian _pantas_ memiliki fans terbanyak?

Baik... Ada orang yang bilang semua makhluk memiliki keindahannya sendiri-sendiri. Tidak hanya secara visual sebenarnya, tetapi juga dari sikap, _skill_ , dan kisah hidupnya. Jangan tanya apa keindahan Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum karena sudah terlalu jelas. Kim Youngwoon memiliki tubuh yang atletis, secara harfiah bisa disebut ‘indah’, tetapi yang lebih indah dari itu adalah sikapnya yang selalu siap membantu hyung dan dongsaengnya, serta tidak menggunakan ‘keindahannya’ untuk menjatuhkan yang lain. Kim Jongwoon memang tidak seberkilau yang lain dalam hal visual, tetapi kalau ditekuni sendiri, pasti ada juga pesona yang tersimpan di dalamnya, mulai dari kilauan mata sipitnya hingga ke kakinya yang...tidak begitu panjang. Tanya Clouds, mereka pasti mengerti. Akan tetapi, _skill_ menyanyi Kim Jongwoon mampu menggetarkan hati siapapun, bahkan kalau sebelumnya sang pendengar tidak mengenal siapa yang menyanyi.

Nah, tinggal satu orang yang belum dibahas di sini. Kim Ryeowook kecil.

Kalau membahas anak kecil ini, para ELF mungkin akan langsung berpikir betapa imutnya dia. Memang imut sih... dan dalam beberapa kesempatan akan kelihatan feminin, terlebih dengan sifatnya yang agak pemalu dan manja. Bukankah dia _eternal magnae_? Ah, lengkap sudah keimutannya. Oh ya, kalau kalian dengarkan suara salah satu _main vocal_ Super Junior ini, pasti suaranya terdengar _distinct_ alias beda sendiri. Ini juga salah satu keindahan yang mungkin bisa dia gunakan untuk menarik cewek.

Sayang, mungkin keimutan Ryeowook inilah yang membuatnya jadi susah dapat pacar. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau seorang cowok punya pacar, maka ia harus terlihat _manly_ di sebelah ceweknya, jadi terlihat cocok dan saling melengkapi. Lah, kalau Ryeo-chan difoto bersama cewek, pasti yang melihat foto itu kebingungan.

“Bukannya anggota SuJu itu cowok?” tanya Diera pada adiknya yang merupakan ELF _hardcore_ , suatu hari ketika si adik menunjukkan foto Ryeowook dengan seorang cewek (entah siapa). Si adik memang kepingin meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa K-POP, terutama dunia per-ELF-an, sangat asyik untuk diterjuni. Si adik, Lilis, menatap kakaknya aneh. “Emang.”

“Lha, kamu bilang ini anggota SuJu. Cewek semua gini. Yang mana SuJu-nya?”

Lilis ingin terjengkang ke belakang rasanya. “Kakaaak!! Yang ini cowok lho, ini!!” Lilis menunjuk Ryeowook. Diera mengerjap bingung beberapa kali, lalu tertawa. “Hahaha, mau bohongin kakak ya? Pasti kamu lagi main ‘cewek atau cowok’ ‘kan? Kakak nggak akan ketipu!” kata Diera. ‘Cewek atau cowok’ adalah permainan karangan Lilis setiap kali ia menunjukkan foto idola K-POP pada kakaknya, tetapi kakaknya selalu berhasil menebak dengan benar _gender_ idola K-POP yang fotonya ditunjukkan Lilis itu.

“Nggak! Ini beneran cowok, Kakak! Ini _main vocal_ Super Junior, namanya Kim Ryeowook! Dia itu...”

Bla-bla-bla. Diera mendengarkan celotehan sang adik dengan sabar dan setengah bosan. Sang adik memang Ryeosomnia sih, jadi tentu dia banyak tahu tentang Ryeo-chan. Setelah dengar lebih banyak tentang Ryeowook dan bla-bla-blanya, mata Diera sedikit terbuka dan opininya terhadap Ryeowook perlahan berubah.

Setiap orang memiliki keindahan sendiri-sendiri.

***

Super Show adalah konser yang dinanti-nanti para ELF seluruh dunia. Di Indonesia juga; tiket konser itu habis dalam sekejap mata, seperti sekerat daging yang ditaruh di dalam kolam berisi ratusan piranha. Nah, Diera dan Lilis menjadi dua orang dari ribuan orang beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan tiket ke konser yang ‘wow’ itu.

Nah, siapa yang sangka, Diera si ELF baru ternyata jauh lebih beruntung dari sekedar mendapatkan tiket ke konser itu?

Tidak biasanya, dalam Super Show Indonesia kali ini, para personel benar-benar berbicara pada penonton. Dengan bantuan _translater_ , mereka mengajak beberapa ELF beruntung untuk naik ke atas panggung dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan seputar grup mereka pada fans.

Diera salah satu dari ELF beruntung itu. Lilis tentu saja _ill-feel_ karena dia yang sudah _hardcore_ saja belum pernah ditarik ke panggung oleh sang idola. Untunglah, ia masih menganggap Diera kakaknya, jadi tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya untuk membunuh sang kakak sesampainya di rumah.

Pertama, Jungsoo bertanya siapa nama Diera. Setelah _translater_ menerjemahkan, Diera langsung menjawab dengan santai. Sungguh tidak terbersit rasa malu-malu atau _blushing_ waktu bertemu sang idola. ELF yang aneh.

Beberapa pertanyaan diajukan. Jawaban-jawaban Diera sungguh mencengangkan. Seperti misalnya, ketika ditanya kenapa ia nge-fans pada Super Junior, dengan gaya dewasanya yang _casual,_ Diera menjawab, “Karena kalian menghargai seni. Kalian tidak menganggap seni panggung hanya main-main, juga tidak membuatnya terlihat begitu _strict_ karena tidak berinteraksi dengan fans. Belakangan ini, seni panggung sudah dianggap sesuatu yang kaku dengan melupakan unsur penting interaksi dengan fans, bukan? Nah, kalian menghilangkan kesan kaku itu dan membawa seni kembali pada _nature_ -nya: menghibur dengan indah.”

Para anggota dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis hitam manis yang tinggi ini. Mereka yakin, Diera adalah seorang apresiator seni yang handal. Kenyataannya, Diera hanya anak mahasiswa seni yang baru lepas dari kungkungan masa orientasi.

Yang mencengangkan lagi adalah saat Diera diminta mengungkapkan harapannya pada Super Junior. Tanpa ragu, dia bilang, “Saya harap para _ahjussi_ di sini selalu bahagia di tengah jadwal kerja yang padat. Saya yakin kalian punya kemampuan rahasia untuk menghibur diri sendiri dan orang lain di saat sesulit apapun. Oh ya, dan segeralah menikah. Kalian semua ingin melanggengkan generasi kalian, ‘kan?”

Sorakan heboh terdengar dari para ELF dan para anggota. Pernyataan ini jelas menyakiti para ELF yang mengalami sindroma _fujoshi_ akut maupun kronis, juga sedikit nylekit bagi para member yang kebanyakan belum punya calon istri. Satu hal yang lebih nylekit lagi adalah panggilan ‘ _ahjussi_ ’ yang menyadarkan mereka pada usia mereka, usia di mana harusnya mereka sudah bersikap dewasa. ELF normal tak mungkin memanggil _oppadeul_ dengan ‘ _ahjussi_ ’, tho? Lilis hanya tertawa. “Kakak memang gila.”

Wawancara singkat bergeser dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih seru. Misalnya, saat ditanya, “Hal apa yang sering membuatmu teringat pada Super Junior?” Sambil tertawa, Diera menjawab, “Kebun binatang.”

Semua terbelalak tak percaya. “Ke... kenapa?” tanya Shindong, tak terima dengan pendapat Diera.

“Tentu saja. Kalau aku melihat beruang di kebun binatang, aku langsung teringat pada Super Junior Shindong- _ahjussi_. Banyak juga ELF yang memanggil kalian dengan nama-nama binatang, ‘kan? Misalnya, Kangin- _ahjussi_ jadi rakun, Donghae- _ahjussi_ jadi ikan, dan Eunhyuk- _ahjussi_ jadi monyet. Nah, sekarang _ahjussi_ semua pasti mengerti kenapa aku teringat pada kalian saat berkunjung ke kebun binatang.”

Diera tidak bermaksud meremehkan dan para anggota pun maklum dengan hal itu. Mereka jadi menertawakan diri sendiri. Fans mereka kadang suka aneh. Masa cowok-cowok tampan ini disamakan atau diidentikkan dengan binatang? Jongwoon jadi kura-kura, Youngwoon jadi rakun, Shindong jadi beruang, Sungmin jadi kelinci, Siwon jadi kuda, Hyukjae jadi monyet, Donghae jadi ikan, Ryeowook jadi jerapah, dan Zhoumi jadi koala. Lengkap sekali. Di Ragunan dan berbagai kebun binatang ternama di Indonesia saja, koleksinya tak selengkap ini.

Pertanyaan berikutnya...

“Apakah kau mempunyai _bias_ di antara kami?” tanya Youngwoon. Diera berpikir beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng. “Aku suka semuanya, jadi semua adalah _bias_ ku.”

Para member SuJu mulai memanas-manasi, memeriahkan suasana dengan memulai kekonyolan baru. “Wah, tidak bisa begitu!! Kamu harus bisa memilih!” Kyuhyun mulai menyerang dengan semburan apinya. Yang lain setuju. “Setidaknya, kalau tak punya _bias_ , kamu pasti menganggap salah seorang dari kami lebih spesial dari yang lain,” Jongwoon berkeras, “Ayolah, sebutkan satu saja.”

“Tunggu. Tak akan seru kalau Diera langsung mengatakannya. Katakan saja petunjuk-petunjuk tentang _bias_ mu. Biarkan kami menebak.” tambah Hyukjae.

Diera menngangguk-angguk mengerti setelah _translater_ menerjemahkan peraturan tambahan dari Hyukjae. “Baiklah... Ah, ada satu dari kalian yang memang unik.”

Para personel mendekati Diera dengan antusias.

“Dia adalah anggota _magnae-line_.”

“Wah, pasti Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunnie!!” Para lelaki tua macam Jungsoo sibuk memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun. Anak keriting itu memang punya banyak fans. Yang dipanggil hanya memasang senyum percaya diri.

“Tunggu, belum selesai. Ada petunjuk lain lagi,” Diera cepat memotong, “Dia bermarga Kim. _87-line_.”

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar. Dia menoleh pada dua orang di sebelahnya, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Kibum. “Ah, kalau Ryeowookie pasti tidak mungkin,” Kyuhyun langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada si putri salju, “Pasti Kibum-hyung adalah _bias_ nya.”

Ryeowook, yang awalnya sudah berkaca-kaca karena harapan Diera yang mengharukan, menghapus air matanya yang tak sempat menetes. Ia berusaha memberikan _death glare_ pada _magnae_ setan itu, tetapi dasar Ryeo-chan, Kyuhyun memberinya _death glare_ yang lebih mematikan, membuat Ryeo-chan tertunduk kembali.

“Benarkah itu? Apakah Kibum adalah _bias_ mu?” Sungmin mengkonfirmasi.

Diera tersenyum dan menggeleng. Para personil langsung mengarahkan pandang ke Ryeowook dengan tak percaya. Bukannya Kibum jauh lebih _eye-catching_ daripada anak mungil ini? Lilis berteriak dalam hati, “Kakak!!! Jangan rebut biasku!!!”

Sementara itu, Ryeowook yang biasanya pemalu jadi lebih percaya diri. _87-line_. Marga Kim. Bukan Kibum. Hanya dirinya yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu di grup ini. Dia maju selangkah.

“Berarti _bias_ mu Ryeowook?” tanya Jongwoon sambil menepuk bahu _dongsaeng_ nya bangga. Diera mengernyit. “Ah, bukan!”

Ryeowook langsung ciut kembali. Semua member jadi bingung. ELF juga bingung. Lilis pun bingung. “Emangnya marga Kim di _87-line_ ada lagi?”

Diera menatap satu persatu personel, lalu mendesah. “Dia sepertinya tidak _perform_ , ya?”

“Tidak. Semua member ikut dalam _performance_ kami,” jawab Ryeowook, berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya, “Siapa Kim yang kau maksud itu?”

“Kim Jongjin.”

Suasana di tempat konser langsung senyap. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara gemuruh tawa dari ELF. Lilis ingin pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak lagi menganggap Diera sebagai kakaknya. Semua member berkedip tak percaya sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa. “Bukankah Kim Jongjin adalah adik Yesung- _hyung_?” Si waras Kibum angkat bicara.

“Iya. Lalu?” Diera dengan santai bertanya, “Aku tidak terlalu nge-fans pada kakaknya sebanyak aku nge-fans pada adiknya.”

Whoa, pukulan telak bagi kepala besar Jongwoon! Tawa lebih hebat pun terbit. “Anu.... Jongjin itu adikku dan dia bukan personel Super Junior....”

“Eh?”  Diera menutup mulutnya kaget, “Benarkah? Tapi cerita-cerita tentangnya juga ada di _page_ para ELF, lho... Dia bahkan punya fans sendiri yang cukup banyak. Aku tak tahu apa posisinya di Super Junior karena dia tak pernah kelihatan di MV. Apa dia _member_ baru yang masih belum banyak dilibatkan?”

Setelah Jongwoon dan Jungsoo bicara macam-macam tentang Jongjin (hebat lho, padahal Jungsoo bukan kakak Jongjin, tapi dia banyak tahu tentang Jongjin), Diera akhirnya mengerti. “Padahal kalau menurutku, dia lebih tampan dari kakaknya lho, tetapi ternyata dia bukan member ya.... Hahaha, maaf, aku baru beberapa hari jadi ELF, jadi tak tahu banyak tentang kalian.... Maaf ya.”

Diera jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memberi Ryeowook harapan kosong. “Ryeowook- _ahjussi_ , aku benar-benar menyesal... Aku tak sengaja tadi... Sebagai gantinya...” gadis berjilbab putih itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan melepas gantungan ponsel itu, “...ini tanda maaf dariku.”

Diera suka jerapah dan tahu bahwa Ryeowook juga sama. Karena itu, dia menyerahkan gantungan ponselnya yang berbentuk jerapah pada pemuda mungil itu supaya dimaafkan. Ryeowook, yang semula sedikit manyun tak jelas, tersenyum lebar melihat gantungan di tangannya. Dengan kagok, dia berucap dalam bahasa Indonesia, “Terima kasih.”

Diera mengangguk cepat, ingin tertawa pada reaksi _ahjussi_ kekanakan di depannya. “Sama-sama. Tetaplah bersemangat, Ryeowook- _ahjussi_! Oh ya, dan cepatlah punya anak, mungkin gantungan ponsel itu bisa berguna untuk mainan anakmu.”

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum malu dengan muka merona. Dia akan mencari calon istri secepatnya setelah kembali Korea.

Setelah kembali ke tempatnya bersama Lilis (yang ia cari dengan susah payah), Lilis langsung mengguncang-guncang badan kakaknya dengan frustrasi. “Kakaaaaak!!!! Bikin malu aja!!!”

Diera hanya tertawa. Walaupun ia tak menganggap Ryeowook sebagai _bias_ nya, dia tetap beranggapan bahwa Ryeowook punya pesona sendiri. “Semoga dia cepet dapet istri.”

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
